


Distractions

by Over_Blackout



Series: God Damnit Bro: The Chronicles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow. Your Bro has <em> got</em> to stop walking around the house in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Wow. Your Bro has _got_ to stop walking around the house in his boxers. You are tryna draw some sick comic panels here, but then Bro's perfect ass drifts by on the way to the kitchen and suddenly, you can concentrate on nothing else. God dammit Bro, go take your drool inducing body else where. Or don't. Cuz actually it is really nice to look at. Probably your favourite sight, next to him wearing no clothes at all. Hmmm yeah.

Bro is leans against the kitchen counter, coffee in one hand, phone in the other (you see a trollian chat window open; pink text means he is talking to Roxy) and the curve of his hip draws your eyes like flies to honey. Updating your comic is going _extremely_ well. Bro's long legs shift and his neck tilts to the side, exposing the smooth line of his throat and you are on your feet before you even register it. 

Self control is a thing apparently. Something you should probably invest in for future use because you have less than 0% in your control bank when it comes to Bro. It is becoming a serious problem. You pad quietly up behind him (he heard you, you know he did) and place your palms on his hips, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. You are almost as tall as him now, he has more muscle and a few more scars but you are getting close. The coffee cup clinks against the counter, joined by the clatter of his phone when you rubs small circles with your fingertips. You might be taller than him in a year or two. That would be fun. Bro turns his head, peering over his shoulder, one eyebrow quirked at you.

'You are so damn distracting Bro,' you mumble into his skin 'I am tryna work, you sexy piece of shit.' 

He smirks at you opening his mouth to speak but, you lean up and press your mouths together, cutting him off, and part his lips when you bite at his bottom lip. Your nails dig into his hips when he grinds back into you, flicking his clever tongue against yours. You get him back by moving your hands up, running them down his chest, over the sensitive spots under his ribs back up to thumb his nipples. Ha. You felt that shiver. You break the kiss, and press your mouth to the back of his neck, sinking the teeth into the vulnerable skin there. Bro _gasps_ and his head drops forward. You do it again slightly lower and draw another sound out of him.

'Dave' He says breathlessly. Breathless already? Damn you are doin' fucking awesome tonight. You grin into his skin.

'Dave, _Dave_ you have to stop.' Stop? Fuck no. Bro is like, super responsive tonight and you-

'Roxy is coming in 12 minutes.Or there about.' 

Fuck. You stop marking Bro for a second, wrapping your arms around his waist and rest your chin on his shoulder.

'Why the fuck is older Lalonde coming? Is she bringing Rose?' You can feel the scowl forming.

Things will be slightly more bearable if Rose is here. Bro and Roxy are a nightmare together, they _always_ drink too much. Which leads to loud, obnoxious talking (sometimes singing) and then hanging all over their younger counterparts. Rose is always calm and collected and makes the best sarcastic comments - seriously she is a literally pro when it comes to dry, observational banter- and she can handle her mom after one too many martinis. You however are shit at handling Bro because he gets all hot and handsy which makes you very flustered and you become an un-ironic pool of stupid. Everything goes to hell in a pail and you lose so many cool points you don't wanna even wanna think about it. Please, god let Rose be with her.

'Because she is, you grumpy shit and yes Lil' Sis is coming too' 

Bro says, turning his head to press a quick kiss to your cheek. You grumble into his neck and squeeze his waist. Hard. Urgh, you were so ready to turn him into a moaning, panting mess beneath you but now you have to _wait_. He smiles and his hands rest on yours for seconds and you reluctantly release him. He slips out from in front of you and walks out. Probably to get some clothes. Such a shame.

Depending on how much the universe hates you later and how much Bro and Roxy have had to drink they may come off earlier than expected. Seriously, it is nearly impossible to stop them once they put on music and decide to strip. Last time they did that you literally had to tackle Bro before he got his jeans off. God that was an awful night.

You are slouching against the counter when the doorbell rings and Bro emerges from his room in jeans and black tee. He winks at you before answering the door and you hear Roxy's tipsy voice trip down the corridor. You groan. One day you promise yourself. 

One day Bro is gonna pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrrrrryyyyyy ;-; You guys must be so frustrated, I am sorry I am not good at writing smut, I am trying to work on it - maybe the next one? I am so sorry ;-; thank you for reading <3


End file.
